British Intervention
by The Dader
Summary: Was wäre wen die Engländer einen der Foo-Fighter abgeschossen hätten? Major AU!
1. Chapter 1

Nix meins , und ich mache kein Geld mit der Story.

Die drei Männer liefen zügigen Schrittes den schwach beleuchteten Gang entlang. Im fahlen Licht konnte man die Wände als die typischen grauen Zement Wände eines Untergrund Bunkers erkennen. Sie unterhielten sich: „... sind sich sicher das es keine neue deutsche Erfindung ist?", kam es vom ersten. „Ja, Sir. Wenn das von den Krauts kommt können wir einpacken. Aber Das, Sir, ist Technologie die selbst den Deutschen weit voraus ist." Kam es vom zweiten. Die Gruppe bog um eine Ecke, ein Posten Salutierte, „Wem gehört es dann? Unseren amerikanischen Verbündeten? Oder vielleicht den Russen?", Fragte der erste garstig. Der dritte mischte sich nun auch ein: „Nein, Sir. In beiden Fällen, die Amis sind froh wenn sie die deutsche Technik nachbauen können, geschweige den Verstehen, und die Ivans erhalten nur die alten Modelle der Amerikaner. Um ehrlich zu sein haben wir keine Ahnung, auch wenn die Schriftzeichen die in dem Fluggerät gefunden wurden ägyptischen Hieroglyphen ähneln." Der erste blieb vor einer großen Tür stehen und wies den Posten an sie einzulassen. Im inneren des Hangar ähnlichen Raums stand ein ramponiert aussehendes Al´kesch. „Mister Prime Minister das ist das Objekt. Ich bin Doktor Brian Tolhs." stellte sich der dazukommende vor und nickte den beiden Militärs zu. „Können sie uns etwas neues sagen?", die Neugierde in der Stimme Churchills war nicht zu überhören. „In der tat kommen sie, ich bin zwar kein Experte aber das," Er zeigte auf vier Leichen die auf Tischen langen, „sind mit Sicherheit keine Menschen." Die drei Männer starrten Tohls an. „Was?" entfuhr es dem zweiten, den Abzeichen nach ein Group Captain der Royal Air Force. Der letzte der dreien ein General der Royal Army lachte laut auf als er das gehörte verarbeitet hatte, Außerirdische! der Mann war doch klar Verrückt, und dann so einen Scherz dem Prime Minister gegenüber, geschmacklos.

„Sie wissen schon das wir einen Krieg führen? Wir sind nur Wochen vor der Invasion und sie treiben hier Späße mit uns. Dafür..." Weiter kam der Captain nicht da Tohls die Decken von den Bäuchen der Leichen zog, was die für Jaffa so markante X-Öffnung entblößte. Daneben lagen Schlangen ähnliche Wesen, Goa'uld wie sich später heraus stellen sollte. „Was sagen sie dazu?" fragte er seine hochrangigen Gäste. Der zwei Sterne General hörte sofort mit dem lachen auf, zu geschockt um etwas zu erwidern. „Interessant, was brauchen sie um dieses Flugobjekt nachzubauen oder zumindest teile seiner Technologien nutzbar zu machen?" fragte Churchill. Dr. Tohls erwiderte sofort: „Nun, Sir, Zeit, viel Geld und die besten Köpfe unserer Zeit. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich keine Ahnung was welches Teil für eine Funktion hat, geschweige den wie es Funktioniert."

Der Premierminister antwortete darauf nur mit: „Geld können sie haben so viel sie brauchen, ziehen sie ab wen auch immer sie brauchen egal von welchem Projekt. Nur Zeit ist etwas was wir nicht haben. Lassen sie meinem Stab eine Liste mit den Leuten zukommen die sie benötigen." Winston Churchill wusste es nicht aber in diesem Moment änderte er den lauf der Geschichte. Das einst so glorreiche Empire war kurz vor dem ende, die Kolonien begehrten auf, und das eigene Militär war auch nicht mehr das was es einst war. Doch an diesem Tag begann der zweite Aufstieg des britischen Empire. Diesmal sollte er höher gehen als jemals zuvor, bis zu den Sternen.

A.N.:

So das war der Prolog, die echte Story beginnt dann 1993 und es wird durch Rückblenden gezeigt was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen ist. Es wird richtig AU. Wenn euch manche Ideen bekannt vorkommen und ich nicht hingeschrieben habe wo ich sie her habe weist mich bitte darauf hin, ich will keinem die Anerkennung für seine Ideen klauen. Und ich such nen beta wer will einfach melden.


	2. Chapter 2

10. März 1993 Bunker unter St. Kilda

General Howard Blake saß in seinem Büro. Er dachte an die Anfänge der Organisation deren Leiter er war. Eine Position die er seit nun schon fast 50 Jahren inne hatte. Erst vor wenigen Wochen hatte er seinen 123 Geburtstag begangen, etwas einmaliges, etwas was niemand der nicht von dem Projekt wusste in nächster Zeit erfahren würde. Ein Unfall, knapp fünf Jahre nach dem der Foo-Figther geborgen wurde, hatte Splitter eines Kristalls in seinen Torso gelangen lassen. Die normaler weise fatalen Wunden waren binnen Minuten geheilt und er hörte auf zu altern.

_23. April 1949 Bunker nahe Bristol_

_Ein Alarm dröhnte durch die neue Bunkeranlage, Soldaten und Wissenschaftler rannten so schnell sie konnten auf ihre Positionen. Einer der Gegenstände die in dem Flugobjekt gefunden wurden hatte begonnen zu leuchten und wurde stetig heißer, einer den Forscher meinte er könne erhöhte Strahlungswerte messen. Nur Zwei Männer waren noch in dem Labor als es zur Explosion kam. Doktor Fridgat stand nur einen halben Meter vor dem Gerät, sein Körper wurde förmlich in zwei geteilt, nur knapp über der Hüfte. Er war sofort Tot, doch sein Körper hatte Blake vor dem schlimmsten geschützt und nur wenige Splitter erreichten seinen Körper._

Unbewusst rieb er sich die Stelle an dem ihn der größte Splitter getroffen hatte. Oh, sie hatten Probleme am Anfang. Die ersten 10 Jahre lang untersuchten die fast 70 Ingenieure, Physiker, Chemiker und Wissenschaftler aus jedem anderen Feld die geborgenen Objekte. Einige stellten sich als Waffen heraus, andere als Scanner. Als die Weißkittel erkannten das es zu lange dauern würde bis sie echte fortschritte machen, landeten viele Projektvorschläge auf seinem Schreibtisch. Pläne für Laser-Waffen, Gaus-Kannonen sogar für ein bodengestüztes Railgunsystem. Die Regierung hatte ihnen ein sehr hohes Budget eingeräumt, weshalb er die erfolgversprechendsten Projekte Genehmigte. Zwar dauerte es bis in die Siebziger um einen Funktionsfähigen Prototypen zu bauen, und bis Mitte der Achtziger um ein Serien Modell zu konzipieren aber am Ende entstand das

LR-M24B, was für Laser Rifle Modell 24 B-Serie steht, ein handliches, Rückstoßloses Gewehr. Bei den Gausprojekten ließen die Ergebnisse ebenfalls lange auf sich warten. Aber nun hatten sie potentielle Raumschiffwaffen.

_07. September 1961 Bunker unter St. Kilda_

_Der Mann im Laborkittel rückte sich die Brille zurecht, ehe er mit einem Zeigestock auf ein Bild an der Wand deutete. „Wie sie hier sehen können haben kürzlich Veröffentliche Forschungsergebnisse gezeigt das ein Hochkonzentrierter d.h. ein Stark gebündelter Lichtstrahl ein enormes Energieprojektionspotenzial hat. Theoretisch ist es möglich eine Handfeuerwaffe zu entwickeln die eine noch nie dagewesene Durchschlagskraft hat." Das Bild zeigte eine Zeichnung in der ein Laser einen massiven Steinblock durchschnitt. „Meine Kollegen und ich, nun wir haben uns diese Technologie genauer angesehen und sind der Meinung das wir in der Lage sind solch eine Waffe zu entwickeln. Selbstverständlich werden die Forschungen an den Objekten nicht eingestellt. Wir haben bereits große fortschritte mit dem Antriebssystemen gemacht, auch wenn wir einräumen müssen das es noch einige Zeit dauert bis wir ein eigenes Schiff bauen können." _

_30. August 1972 Bunker unter St. Kilda_

„_... können ihnen eine Waffe präsentieren die ohne weiteres eine 21mm Panzerplatte durchdringt._

_Noch haben wir Probleme mit teilen des Bündelungsapparats und wir müssen Rubine als Foki nutzen, was die Kosten in die Höhe treibt, wir suchen noch nach einer günstigeren Alternative."_

_Der Mann mittleren Alters stand vor der Führung der CETF (Commonwealth Extraterrestrial Task Force), General Blake, dem Wissenschaftlichen Leiter Doktor Montgomery Welsh, George Dason der Finanzleiter sowie Monica Galer der Verwaltungsdirektorin _

„_Auch bei den Untersuchungen der Außerirdischen Waffen wurden bedeutende Fortschritte gemacht. Die Plasmawaffen werden durch eine faszinieren Substanz betrieben. Noch können wir nur sagen das uns nichts bekannt ist was auch nur ansatzweise ähnliche Eigenschaften aufweist. Wir gehen davon aus das es dieses Element nicht auf der Erde gibt."_

_12. Mai 1986 Bunker unter St. Kilda_

_Langsam lief er an den Reihen trainierender Soldaten vorbei. Seit die neue _LR-M24B _in Masse produziert wurde erhielten die Truppen der CETF eine neue Ausrüstung. „Ungewohnt das es im Schießstand so ruhig ist." dachte er bei sich. Tatsächlich war das neue Gewehr beinahe lautlos, ein Grund weshalb bereits an einer Schafschützenversion geforscht wurde. Nur der Lichtstrahl verriet die Position, um das zu verhindern wollte man den Strahl in den Infrarotbereich verlegen._

Doch was zur wirklichen Vergrößerung seiner Organisation führte ereignet sich weniger als ein Jahr zuvor, als eine Internationale Arktis Expedition ein alien Artefakt fand. Den Radiokarbonmessungen war es über 5 Millionen Jahre alt. Das Artefakt, ein großer metallener Ring, hatte bei ihm Erringungen an einen Bericht den er während des Krieges gelesen hat geweckt. Die Amerikaner

hatten ein ähnliches Artefakt während einer Ausgrabung in Ägypten gefunden, und es im Rahmen der EGW (End-Game-Weppons) Projekte untersucht. Auch wurden zwei weitere Leichen der selben Spezies die den Foo-Fighter flogen gefunden. Darauf hin wurden die an der Expedition beteiligten Nationen in die Organisation aufgenommen. Das wiedervereinigte Deutschland hatte viele seiner besten Wissenschaftler geschickt, was die Rückentwicklung der außerirdischen Technologien stark beschleunigt hat. Frankreich Sendete über 100 Soldaten und einen horrenden Geldbetrag.

Auch hatten es einige Geheimdienstberichte auf seinen Schreibtisch geschafft die nahelegten dass die Air Force die Forschungen wieder aufnehmen will, es wurde bereits eine Infiltration vorbereitet.

Wenn es den Amerikanern gelang das Objekt in betrieb zu nehmen wollten die Mitgliedernationen der Organisation diesen nicht freie Hand lassen, jeder wusste das dies im Chaos enden würde, oder schlimmsten falls mit der völligen Vernichtung des Planeten Erde. Nach dem eine Verbindung zwischen dem Objekt und Ägypten hergestellt wurde hatte man einige der besten Archäologen beauftragt Ausgrabungen in unmittelbarer nähe des Fundorts anzustellen, was aufgrund der angespannten Lage im mittleren Osten mit einigen Schwierigkeiten verbunden war.

_13. Juli 1992 Nördlich von McMurdo Station, Antarktis_

„_Fischer schauen sie sich das mal an, dieser Spalt scheint in eine stabile Höhle zu münden."_

_rief der Franzose Morice Veront seinem deutschen Partner zu. „Stimmt und dahinten, genau dort, Was glaubst du ist das?" Der Lichtkegel von Fischers Taschenlampe war auf einen Metallenen Ring von fast sieben Metern Durchmesser gerichtet. Hills, ein Engländer hatte nun auch die beiden erreicht. „Ich würde vorschlagen das wir die Stelle markieren und dann später mit einer Bergungsgruppe zurückkehren." Die drei begannen Fahnen aufzustellen und Farbmarkierungen in den Schnee zu sprühen._

_25. Juli 1992 Nr.__10 Downing Street_

_In einem abhörsicheren Raum saßen 5 Staatschefs. __John Major der englische Gastgeber, Brian Mulroney der kanadische Premier, Paul Keating sein australisches Gegenstück, _

_Helmut Kohl der deutsche Bundeskanzler und Jacques Chirac der französische Präsident._

„_John das können sie doch nicht ernst meinen? Außerirdische? Jeder weiß das die sogenannten Foo-Figther deutsche Aufklärungsflugzeuge waren, wir haben das nach dem Krieg Untersucht!"_

„_bitte beruhige die Helmut, ich bin mir sicher das John uns nicht hier in aller Heimlichkeit eingeladen hätte nur um uns einen Streich zu spielen, er wird beweise haben." das letzte wurde von einem eindeutigen Blick in Richtung Majors gesagt. „Sicher kann ich alles was in den letzten Minuten gesagt wurde beweisen. Lord Blake? Wen ich bitten dürfte, weihen sie unsere Verbündeten doch bitte in die CETF ein, und wir sollten über einen anderen Namen nachdenken" letzteres murmelte er mehr als Nachsatz zu sich selbst als an die Anwesenden. Es folgte eine mehrstündige Einführung in die Arbeit der CETF, deren Name später auf einfach ETF gekürzt wurde. Am Ende einigte man sich darauf gemeinsam gegen eine mögliche extraterrestrische Bedrohung vorzugehen._

_Anfänge _


	3. Chapter 3

4. Juli 1994 Bunker unter St. Kilda

„Sir, gerade hat ein Agent im Pentagon uns Informationen über Tests die an dem Ring durchgeführt werden zukommen lassen. Sie sind angeblich in der Lage ihn zu aktivieren. Er sagt das die Mission in weniger als drei stunden beginnen soll ."

Kam es aufgeregt von Lt. Green, General Lord Blakes Adjutant, als dieser durch die Tür zu seinem Büro trat. „Mr. Major hat bereits angeordnet das sich eine Einheit unserer Truppen bereit halten soll um durch unseren Ring zu gehen, ach ja anscheinend heißt der Ring Stargate."

Blake sagte während er wider nach draußen lief: „Gut, informieren sie ihn das ich persönlich das Kommando über die Einheit übernehme. Und Oberst Richter die Nummer Zwei wird.

Wenn sie gleich dabei sind sagen sie Maisen er hat das Stützpunktkommando in meiner Abwesenheit." Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu den Umkleiden um in eine Kampfuniform zu wechseln. Dann hielt er auf dem Weg zum „Ringraum" wie sie ihn nannten noch bei der Waffenkammer um sich auszurüsten, ein LR-M24B oder kurz LR-24 und eine Pistole sowie ein K-Bar.

Dort wartete schon der Rest der Einheit, eine ETF Einheit besteht normalerweise aus 4 Gruppen mit je 7 Soldaten. Oberst Richter stand mit Capitaine Galé und Lt. Fuller, den anderen Offizieren der Einheit, zusammen. Die anderen 24 Soldaten waren allesamt ehemalige Mitglieder von Spezialeinheiten.

Englische SAS und SBS, deutsche KSK, australische SAS und kanadische CSOR Französische 13e RDP, alles war vertreten, man kann sagen das in diesem Raum wohl einige der gefährlichsten Männer der Welt zusammen standen. Auf mehreren Tragen waren verschiedene Ausrüstungsgegenstände, Munition, Zelte, Stingerraketen, Batterien und andere lebensnotwendige Dinge.

Durch den Agenten im Pentagon hatten sie das Wahlprogramm das die Amerikanern entwickelt hatten. Ein Lance Corporal betrat den Technikraum der an den Ringraum angrenzt. Er nickte dem Lt. am Wahlcomuper saß zu, woraufhin dieser mit der Anwahlsequenz begann. Der Plan war die Einheit nach den Amerikanern auf den Planeten zu bringen.

Nach dem der siebte Chevron eingerastet war schrie Richter: „LOS, LOS, jede Minute die dieses Teil offen bleibt Kostet uns Unsummen." Als erster ging Galé durchs Tor.

Schnell waren alle durch das Tor getreten.

4. Juli 1994 Planet Abydos, Große Pyramide

Colonel Jack O'Neill, USAF hatte gerade als einer der ersten Menschen einem anderen Planeten betreten. Sein Team hatte bereits einen Perimeter erkundet und ein Camp aufgebaut, als plötzlich das Gate zu rotieren begann. Mit dem normalen Ka-Wusch Effekt aktiviere sich das Gate.

Er erwartete eine Funknachricht oder Verstärkung, nicht Soldaten einer anderen Macht.

Reflexartig richtete er seine Waffe auf die Neuankömmlinge, diese taten das selbe. So standen die beiden Gruppen bis von Seiten der Neuen ein: „Waffen Runter!" kam. Jack erkannte die Abzeichen auf den Uniformen einiger. „Bei Gott, das sind Briten und das Krauts." schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. „Waffen runter." befahl er nun auch seinen Leuten.

Der Kommandant der anderen kam auf ihn zu, und streckte seine Hand aus. „General Lord Howard Blake, Leiter der ETF und temporärer Kommandant dieses Haufens." Stellte er sich vor. „Jack O'Neill Col. USAF. Sie sind Brite?" Er schüttelte die Hand des anderen. „Ja, bin ich aber meine Einheit ist international, können wir das später besprechen?" Blake lief den Gang entlang.

„Alpha, Basislager aufschlagen, Beta Perimeter sichern, Delta und Gamma Verteidigung aufbauen, ich will das volle Programm: Luftabwehr, MG-Nester und ich will jeden Sandsack den wir haben gefüllt und als Schutzwall aufgebaut sehen, hab ich mich Klar ausgedrückt?" Alle angesprochenen nickten, und befolgten ihre Befehle. Gen. Blake drehte sich jetzt wieder O'Neill zu: „Jetzt können wir reden. Sie fragen sich bestimmt was wir hier machen?" „Das auch, aber mehr interessiert mich, Wissen sie wie wir auf die Erde zurückkehren können?" auch wenn er es gerne wüsste, das andere war im Moment wichtiger. Jackson hatte bis jetzt noch nichts gefunden. „Was meinen sie damit? Wir dachten SIE wüssten es!" Blake war nun wirklich überrascht. „Die Cowboys sind hierher ohne einen Heimweg, allesamt Verrückte" dachte er bei sich. Die beiden unterhielten sich noch etwas wobei Blake O'Neill über die ETF aufklärte.

„Sir, kommen sie schnell, Wir haben was gefunden das sollten sie sich ansehen." kam Richters Stimme aus dem Radio. Der Colonel und der General begaben sich sofort zu der gemeldeten Stelle.

Dort sahen sie gerade noch wie Jackson von einem Tier mitgeschleift wurde. „Los ihm hinter her!" wies der Brite seine Leute an. Diese nahmen daraufhin die Verfolgung auf, auch Blake und O'Neill folgten dem „entführten" Linguisten. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie an eine besonders hohe Düne hinter der eine, von Menschen bewohnte, Stadt lag. Zum Glück konnte sich Jackson noch kurz vor der Düne befreien.

Man einigte sich, trotz aller Einwände Jacksons, darauf die Stadt erst eine Weile zu beobachten.

Alpha bezog rund um die Stadt Position. Richter und Stg. Hodger waren beide ausgebildete Schafschützen und hatten mit den Zielfernrohren ihrer LR-M24S, der Schafschützenversion, einen guten Blick auf das Tor zur Stadt. Sie beobachten mehrere Karawanen die aus Osten kamen, gegen Abend kam aus dieser Richtung eine große Anzahl Menschen.

„Jackson, Gibens, Hodger und Fadôn, sie kommen mit. Jack und ich wollen jetzt mal die Stadt von innen betrachten und herausfinden ob dort jemand weiß wie wir wieder nach hause kommen."

4. Juli 1994 Planet Abydos, Stadt

Sie erreichten die Stadt und wurden von einer Masse kniender Abydonier begrüßt. Jackson konnte ihnen jedoch schnell klar machen das sie damit aufhören sollen. Sie wurden zu Essen eingeladen, was sie auf anraten Jacksons auch annahmen. Während dem Essen fiel Jackson die Tochter des Dorfvorstehers auf. Er versuchte erfolglos sich mit ihr zu verständigen. Doch als er bei dem versuch zu erklären woher sie kamen, das Erdsymbol in den Staub zeichnete brach Chaos aus. Kasuf, der Vorsteher, verwischte es schnell und reif dann mehrere Frauen her die Jackson in sein Haus brachten und ihn wuschen. Danach betrat Sha're das Zimmer und begann sich zu entkleiden was ein peinlich berührter Jackson unterband. Er Schafte es ihr mit Händen und Füßen zu erklären das er keinerlei Absichten ihr gegen über hätte.

Sha're war verwirrt, erst zeigte der Gottesbote offenkundig Interesse an ihr, was sie schmeichelte, dann wies er sie zurück als ihr Vater sie ihm zum Geschenk machte. Die anderen Frauen konnten es sich auch nicht erklären, Sha're war attraktiv, jung und gesund. Viele Männer der Stadt hatten schon um sie geworben doch Kasuf hatte jeden zurück gewissen.

Blake stieß O'Neill an: „Jack ich glaube Jackson wurde gerade Verheiratet." was von einem fiesen Grinsen begleitet wurde. „Wie meinst du das? Er wurde doch nur in das Haus dort gebracht."

„ja schon aber die Tochter von Kasuf ist auch nicht mehr da." das brachte auch O'Neill zum grinsen, der schüchterne Jackson mit einer Frau konfrontiert, einfach komisch die Vorstellung.

Die Beiden wurden durch trompeten und dem Knirschen der sich schließenden Tore aus ihrer Unterhaltung gerissen. „Sir, hier zieht ein Sandsturm auf, wir ziehen uns in die Pyramide zurück, und wir haben so einen Ring im Boden gefunden, wie in dem Foo." kam es mit Störungen aus dem Funkgerät. „Stellen sie Posten auf und halten sie sich bereit ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl. Richter kontaktieren sie mich, sofern möglich, alle halbe Stunde." „Ja, Sir."

4. Juli 1994 Planet Abydos, Große Pyramide

Oberst Richter stand am Eingang der Pyramide einen Feldstecher vor den Augen und diese gen Himmel gerichtet. Gerade hatte gemeldet das er dort etwas gesehen hätte. Tatsächlich! Ein Pyramidenförmiges Schiff hielt auf ihre Position zu. „Alle raus hier! Nehmt alles was ihr könnt. Thomson, Miller nehmt die Stinger. Galé erstatten sie dem General Bericht. Wir ziehen uns in die Höhlen zurück."

4. Juli 1994 Planet Abydos, Höhlensystem

der letzte hatte es gerade in die Höhle geschafft als das Schiff sich über die Pyramide stülpte.

Die Leute in der Stadt hatten durchgegeben das sie sich auf schnellstem Wege hierher kommen würden um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen.

20 min später

„O'Neill und Jackson sind in der Stadt geblieben. Sie haben über Funk durch gegeben das 4 Jäger der Aliens die Stadt angegriffen haben. Ich werte dies als Angriffshandlung gegen eine Zivile Siedlung und Plane entsprechend zu handeln, in anderen Worten, treten wir E.T. in den Arsch." Blake war sichtlich erzürnt „Alpha und Gamma Teams bereiten einen Nachtangriff auf das Schiff vor. Richter und Hodger nehmen eine Position im Berg hinter der Pyramide ein. Wen ich das richtig sehe haben sie die Spitze des Schiffes geöffnet, sollten sie der Meinung sein das es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt töten sie deren Anführer, wenn dieser sich zeigt. Die Abydonier haben zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie seit Generationen von diesen Aliens unterdrückt werden. Das Endet Morgen! Gentleman, wir sind im begriff Geschichte zu schreiben. Wenn möglich nehmen sie Gefangene. Und um dies eindeutig zu sagen ich will dieses Schiff intakt! Die Weißkittel zuhause werden sich freuen." Blake zeichnete eine grobe Skizze in den Sand. „Mein Plan ist wie folgt.

Alpha besteigt im Schutze der Nacht die Nordseite des Schiffs, während Gamma durch die Pyramide in das Schiff eindringt. Delta wird die Stinger in der Stadt aufbauen und dort für eine Ablenkung sorgen, wenn die Jäger kommen holen sie diese vom Himmel."

Galé war nicht untätig gewesen, er hatte einen ehemaligen KSK losgeschickt, sich ein Bild der Umgebung zu machen. Dieser hatte Blake dann über seine eindrücke informiert.

5. Juli 1994 Planet Abydos, Große Pyramide

Die sieben Mann von Team Alpha hatten es bereits an die Seite des Schiffes geschafft und warteten nun nur noch auf die Signale von Gamma und Delta. Die Funkgeräte klickten einmal dann zweimal, aus dem Schiff flogen Jäger in Richtung Stadt, sofort Begannen sie den Aufstieg. Stg. Fadôn erreichte als erster die Plattform, und deutete seinen Kameraden an das die Luft rein war. Schnell und lautlos drangen die Soldaten in das innere des Schiffes vor. Eine Wache patrouillierte in einem Gang, LCpl Gibens, ein ehemaliger SAS, brach ihr unbemerkt das Genick. Sie erreichten unbemerkt den Thronsaal, doch dort saß bereits ein Junge höchsten 16 Jahre alt, mit einer Maske auf dem Kopf. Er richtete eine Spange die sich um seine Hand wand auf Stg. Fadôn und schoss ein Lichtstrahl auf ihn, worauf dieser zu Boden ging. „Ihr wagt es euren Gott RA heraus zu fordern, dafür werdet ihr alle tausend Tode..." weiter kam er nicht da sich zwei Elektroden in seine Rücken bohrten und 10000 Volt durch seinen Körper leiteten, er ging stöhnend zu Boden. Lt. Fuller hielt den Teaser grinsend hoch: „Damit haste wohl nicht gerechnet, eh?" Stg. Miller zückte zwei Kabelbinder und fesselte ihn an Händen und Füßen.

Blake sah auf seinen Gefangenen herab. „Aus welchen Symbolen besteht die Toradresse zur Erde?"

fragte er ihn. „Es gibt für dich exakt zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder du redest oder wir machen dein Leben zur Hölle." Erst wollte sich Ra diesem Sklaven widersetzten doch als er den harten Glanz in den Augen seines Gegenüber sah gab er die Information preis. Das Verhör dauerte noch einige Stunden, Ra musste die Funktion verschiedenste Geräte erklären und Auskunft über seine Rasse geben. Letztendlich entschied man Ra und die anderen Gefangenen mit zur Erde zunehmen um dort weitere Informationen zu erhalten.

7. Juli 1994 Cheyenne Mountain

Freude war die Überwiegende Emotion die im Commandcenter vorherrschte. Auch wenn die ETF mittlerweile offiziell eine Beteiligung am Stargateprogramm gefordert hatte. Man einigte sich an höchste stelle auf eine Zusammenarbeit und einen Technologieaustausch. Zwar hatte man von Ra erfahren das es noch andere Planeten im Stargatenetzwerk gab, entschied sich aber dennoch erst dafür erst einmal Waffen und Technologien zu entwickeln um die Erde besser schützen zu können.

Sämtliche Forschungsarbeit sollte zwischen Area 51 und der St. Kilda Einrichtung aufgeteilt werden.

7. Juli 1994 Bunker unter St. Kilda

„...Gentleman, ich darf ihnen im Namen der ETF Gratulieren, durch sie haben wir nun eine stetige Quelle von Naquada und einen Außenposten auf Abydos. Unsere Wissenschaftler arbeiten bereits an neuen Technologien mit denen wir unseren Auftrag besser erfüllen können." beendete John Major seine Rede. Die Führung der ETF hatte noch während die Einheit auf Abydos war Kontakt mit den USA aufgenommen und diese ein Angebot gemacht das dies nicht ablehnen konnte, zwar war man nicht darüber begeistert nicht als einer der ersten darüber informiert worden zu sein, stimmte dem Angebot aber dennoch zu.

A.N ich suche immer noch ein beta und Reviews sind immer willkommen darum hab ich mich entschieden ein Bonussystem zu machen bei mehr als 5 Reviews pro Kapitel gibt es beim darauffolgenden Kapitel Bonus ich sag noch nicht was lasst euch überraschen.


End file.
